The Beginning
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Sharon and Andrea meet at the supermarket. Could this chance meeting lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

 **So I had a little free-time between studies and decided to write a short piece using my favorite couple. Don't hold me to this, but I'll try to make it a multi chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"Captain Raydor!" Andrea shouted as she spotted her colleague at the end of the aisle. Sharon was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard her name, almost dropping the tin of peas in her hand. The surprised and confused expression on her face gave way to a smile as she spotted the blonde down the aisle.

"DDA Hobbs! How lovely to see you!" She greeted back, watching the woman make her way over. "I didn't expect to see you _here_."

"Oh, well, I'm staying with a friend who lives nearby and decided to do a little shopping for her. My house was under a little construction and she offered me a place to stay. This is my way of repaying her, doing her chores."

"Oh I see." Sharon smiled and shifted on her legs, obviously uncomfortable chit chatting with a colleague outside of work. But she recovered quickly-enough. "How long will you be in the neighborhood?"

"Well, my contractor told me 2 weeks max so I guess about a month?" Andrea smirked, causing Sharon to laugh. She never saw the Captain truly laugh before and realized that she liked that look on her.

"You're right about that. One of the many reasons I sold my house and bought my apartment. I couldn't deal with the stress of repairs."  
"I hear ya. Maybe one day I'll be able to let go of it. But, not yet." Andrea observed the Captain as she smiled at her. She seemed so much freer, so carefree- little make-up, no power-suit, just a plain dark-wash jean and boat-neck white tee. Probably still designer but casual, nonetheless. She always thought Sharon to be attracted, but seeing her right now, in this situation…

"Uh, DDA Hobbs? You seemed to drift off somewhere." Sharon looked at her peculiarly. "You okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I do that sometimes." Andrea blushed. She was definitely caught staring!

"Um," Sharon bit her lip. She was really starting to feel uncomfortable now. Especially as her body tingled at the sight of the blushing blonde in front of her. She had to admit, Andrea could always wear a button-down well.

"Look," Andrea started. She hated that she made Sharon feel uncomfortable, if the way she was frozen in her spot said anything. "I'm sorry for staring and making you feel self-conscious there. It wasn't my intention."

"I know. I just- I'm not good at this?" Sharon chuckled lightly, blushing herself.

"At what? Running into your co-worker in the Grocery Store?" Andrea smirked.

"Exactly. Because I don't expect to see anyone, I get trapped in my thoughts and it throws me off a little. If that even makes sense." She rolled her eyes.

"It does, actually. I'm sorry again for pulling you out of your thoughts, Captain."

"You don't need to apologize, and you can call me Sharon."

"Okay then, Sharon." Andrea laughed. "I don't think I ever referred to you by your first name before."

"I know. It's a little sad."

"Not sad, it just shows how much you're respected. It's quite the accomplishment, really."

"Well, thank you, Andrea." Sharon blushed.

"My pleasure." Andrea smiled. She knew she needed to leave but she really didn't want to. She could stand and stare at Sharon like this for hours! Sharon, on the other hand…

"Uh, I should get going. Rusty's home waiting for me to get lunch ready."

"Yeah, sure. It was good to see you."

"You too. I hope the repairs go well and finish on time."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll see you around. Perhaps during your next grocery run."

"Hmm perhaps. Goodbye, Andrea."

"Bye Sharon."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a slow day at the office. Actually, it had been a slow couple of weeks. Not that Sharon was complaining; it gave her time to finish up her outstanding reports. Hopefully they don't catch a late case so she could be home early again. The slight knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Hey Sharon," Rusty replied as he plopped himself down on the comfy green chair in the corner.

"Hey. How was school today?"

"Good, good. I decided to pass by and see the guys since I haven't been for a while."

"Oh that's very thoughtful of you Rusty! I think they'll really appreciate it. Just come see me before you head out okay?"

"Actually, I'll need a ride home. I got a drop from DDA Hobbs. I didn't know she lived nearby."

"She doesn't." Sharon shrugged. "Her house is under repair so she's staying with a friend for a few days. Where'd you meet her?"

"I was just leaving the park near the apartment and she hailed me out."

"Oh I see." Sharon pursed her lips. Rusty raised an eyebrow confused at her reaction.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not Rusty. I was just, thinking about this report here. It's good that you came to see the team." Rusty eyed Sharon suspiciously, but knew when not to push her. If something was really wrong, she'll let him know.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be back when it's time to leave."

"Okay." Rusty got up and left to the break-room. Sharon watched as he closed the door then sighed. Why was she, all of a sudden, feeling so flustered by the mention of DDA Hobbs? What was up with that?

She decided to take a break and clear her head. She headed to the Break-room. Lo and behold,

"Andrea! What are you doing _here_?" Andrea jumped and accidentally took a big gulp of her hot coffee in surprise. She winced as the liquid slid down her throat, burning on the way down.

"Oh god! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Sharon said apologetically. She moved further into the room, getting herself her own fresh cup. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just feel like I burnt a hole in my throat but I'll be fine." Sharon looked at her feeling guiltier than before.

"Maybe I could get you something cold to drink?"

"No, Sharon. It's okay. Besides, I _need_ caffeine right now." She smirked as she witnessed Sharon loosened up and chuckled.

"Long day, huh?" Sharon prompted. Hopefully camouflaging her nerves.

"Long afternoon. I had an interesting discussion with Chief Taylor a moment ago. But I'm vowed to secrecy so-"

"Nothing to do with Major Crimes, I hope."

"Oh don't worry Sharon. You're fine. It was nothing like that. Besides, you're probably the best thing to happen to this police force so you have nothing to worry about."

"I-uh- don't know what to say. Thank you," Sharon felt her face heating up. _Why does Andrea have such an effect on me?_

"You're welcome." They stared at each other, probably longer than professionally acceptable, hearts beating out of control. Andrea found her eyes drifting to the brunette's lips, then down her neck and chest-

"I, should probably get back to work," Sharon said snapping Andrea out of her staring.

"Uh, yeah. Me too. Before some of your colleagues accuse me of stealing their coffee."

"Well you're always welcomed here, after all you do for us."

"Thank you, Sharon. And I'm just doing my job." Sharon smiled and made her way to the door. Then she remembered.

"Oh Andrea. Thank you for dropping Rusty by this afternoon."

"Yeah, no problem. I was on my way over anyway."

"Hmm. Still, thank you." Sharon bit her bottom lip. Andrea looked real good leaning against that counter. And the way her pencil skirt pulled at her hips…

"I should go."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

"Uh-Bye." Sharon turned on her heels and closed the door. She finally let out the breath she was holding and swallowed. _Why am I so awkward?_

Meanwhile, in the break-room, Andrea still remained leaning against the counter, trying to control the smile on her face, to no avail. She sipped her coffee re-running that awkward but more than welcomed encounter she just had with Sharon. _Since when did I become so infatuated with the police Captain, of all people?_ Not that she was complaining, but would Sharon even be interested? _Probably not._ She threw the thought out while she quickly-but carefully- finished her cup of coffee. She focused on tomorrow's case instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello neighbor," Andrea greeted as she poked her head through Sharon's office door. Sharon chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She didn't even try to hide the smile now plastered on her face; she loved impromptu visits from her, friend.

"Hi Andrea. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine also. Please, have a seat. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. I was working a case with Robbery/Homicide and decided to check on you before heading home," Andrea added with a somewhat shy smile. She tried not to seem too nervous, her only tell being the hand that passed through her hair.

"Oh, I see." Sharon, however, was not so fortunate in hiding the blush that crept up her neck to her face. "Well, thank you, for _checking_ on me Andrea. You're welcomed any time." She smiled, resisting the urge to bite her lower lip. _Where was this conversation going? And why was it so difficult to speak to DDA Hobbs?_

"What are you working on?"

"I'm finishing up some reports. FID needs them by tomorrow morning before they can clear Detective Sykes' shooting as a clean one."

"Ah, I heard about that. It must feel like old times, huh? Do you ever miss it?"

"All the time. I've spent my entire career in Internal Affairs. Whenever I have to write a report for them, it's just so comforting; it's like being home again." Andrea stared intently at Sharon as she reminisced about her old job. She seemed so happy, which would make anyone else think she's crazy. I mean, IA couldn't be that great, with everyone hating you and all. But truth be told, the department suited Sharon quite well.

"You ever wish you stayed?"

"I do sometimes. But I think it was time for a change. And when this ridiculous freeze on promotions subside-"

"Ah, you're hoping for a change in rank, huh?" Andrea smirked. Of _course_ Sharon was still intent on climbing the ladder. It's one thing she liked about her; she never loses focus on her goals.

"Yes, I am. But we'll see. I have to admit though, I have come to actually _like_ Major Crimes. Who would have thought?' She chuckled. Andrea smiled and kept her eyes fixed on the brunette's. Sharon smiled and turned her gaze from Andrea's. She could only take it in tiny portions.

"A-ny-way, uh, you're leaving anytime soon?" Andrea asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Um, maybe in about thirty minutes. Why?"

"I was about to head out myself and was just wondering if-uh-if you would like to grab something to eat with me?" Sharon raised an eyebrow at the blonde opposite her. _Was she asking me out? I think she's asking me out! Except…_

"I can't tonight, actually. I would really love to have dinner with you, but Rusty has already planned to cook a special meal for me. He was really looking forward to tonight all week." Andrea tried not to look too disappointed.

"Oh okay. That's alright Sharon. Rusty's actually cooking for you?"

"Yes," Sharon answered with pride. "He's come a long way from that lost teenager we knew him as, huh? He's really turned his life around."

"I could imagine. I'm glad you two have found each other. He needed a real mother and certainly found one in you, Sharon." Sharon rolled her eyes playfully.

"I think you give me too much credit Andrea. It was _all_ Rusty. He just needed a little encouragement."

"I don't think so. You did more than you know. Trust me, we are all amazed by the amount of dedication you had towards the kid. Don't sell yourself short." She got up to leave. "I should probably go and grab dinner so I'm not home too late."

"Yeah, have a good night. I'm sorry about dinner."

"Don't be. Go enjoy yourself with Rusty tonight." Andrea opened the door about to leave when-

"Raincheck?" Andrea stilled, her hand on the doorknob. Her smile widened before turning around to look at the woman sitting behind the desk. Sharon started smiling adorably back at her. _Guess I still got a chance!_

"Definitely. I'll see you soon. Goodnight Captain." Andrea winked.

"Hmm, good night, DDA Hobbs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter. And thanks for the encouraging reviews. They're really helping me push through with this story !**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"As much as I would like to arrest Mr. Escovar on two counts of murder, gentlemen, there just isn't enough evidence to get the charges to stick. We can't even make a deal with him right now, because he _knows_ we're grasping at straws here."

"So where the hell does that leave us? We have no idea where his ex-girlfriend is and she's our last surviving witness!" Flynn's temper getting the better of him. Andrea raised a cautious eyebrow at him from her position near the murder board, while Sharon tapped his arm. That seemed to calm him down some.

"Lieutenant, it's not Andrea's fault she can't make a deal yet, so to help her out, let's continue our search for the ex-girlfriend. Julio and Amy, you two lead the search. Mike, can you continue searching through our victims' electronic devices. Let's see if they give us any leads. Andy and Lieutenant Provenza, sir with our suspect, let's see what else we could get from him before he lawyers up. Andrea and I would be in electronics."

"Yes Captain." Everyone left to their assigned tasks, hoping this time, they get some headway. Sharon followed Andrea to Electronics. Andrea opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first. Sharon's skin tingled as she slightly brushed against the blonde.

"Thank you."

"No problem." They shared a quick smile, mindful that they weren't alone. They both opted for standing, leaning against the marble counter to the back of the room as they watched Flynn and Provenza interview the suspect. Without even realizing, Sharon's body was tilted a little into Andrea's, her head a few inches from Andrea's face. As she inhaled, Andrea's nose was bombarded with the sweet lavender of Sharon's shampoo. She let out a soft 'hmm' that surprised her, probably to the same extent it did Sharon, if the abrupt turn and raised eyebrows were anything to go by. Sharon gasped quietly, slightly moving away; immediately Andrea felt the loss of Sharon's warmth and smell. Andrea chanced a glance in Sharon's direction but the other woman kept her head completely forward, her hand absentmindedly running along the front of her neck.

"Um Buzz, this isn't going anywhere," Sharon broke the now awkwardly uncomfortable silence. "Tell Andy, to stop the interview."

"Yes Captain." Buzz informed Flynn of the Captain's decision through his earpiece. Meanwhile, Sharon turned to Andrea as if to say something, but refrained. She just left for the exit and made a beeline to her office. Andrea, however, hated the tension between them and figured _what the heck. It couldn't get any more awkward._

"Hey, Captain Raydor," Andrea hurried after her before she closed the Electronics Room door behind her. "Can you give me a sec?" Sharon stilled, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face the blonde.

"Sure. What is it? Did you figure out a way to take Mr. Escovar off our hands?" Andrea inwardly rolled her eyes. _Was Sharon really pretending that there wasn't the most obvious white elephant in the room?_

"No, Sharon. I think we need to take. Or at least I should apologize-"

"-Wait. Let's go to my office," Sharon saw Flynn and Provenza finally exit Interview Room 1. She raised one finger at them, as if to say wait one second, then turned to go into her office with Andrea.

"Listen, Andrea-"

"-No, wait, Sharon. I'm sorry about making you uncomfortable in there. Or all the other times since that time we, uh, met at the grocery store." Andrea passed her hands through her hair. Sharon observed her from her seat at the edge of the table. She seemed defensive, her legs slightly parted, her arms crossed in front of her. Her jacket the only thing that was opened on Andrea. Sharon wondered if Andrea was closed off and defensive because of discomfort, or because she [Sharon] was mirroring that same stance since there encounter at the grocers.

"Andrea. You don't have to apologize. _I'm_ sorry for how I'm behaving around you. I don't know what's going on with me."

"Yeah. I think we know what's going on, Sharon. At least, I think I know what's going on with _me_."

"Andrea-"

"Sharon, when you told me, 'raincheck' the other day, did that offer have an expiration date on it?" Andrea tried to sound as nonchalant as possible; she seemed to be successful.

"Uh, no expiration date. It still stands." Sharon's voice however betrayed her. It was a while since she'd been asked out, and it _seemed_ to her, that that was what Andrea was about to do: asking her out.

"Great. How about, after this case is closed, we, you know, grab dinner some time?"

"I can do that. I'd love to." Sharon smiled. "And you have nothing to apologize for. I may have enjoyed your, presence, as well, if I'm being honest with myself."

"I figured," Andrea smirked, "But I should have been a little more professional and control myself around you, since we're in the office." Sharon hummed, got up and walked towards Andrea, leading them both out her office.

"We can work out the logistics as we proceed." Andrea chuckled. Leave it to Sharon to formalize something like 'dating'. Well, they weren't dating _yet_ , but Andrea was hopeful.

"Sounds like you plan on keeping me around," Andrea whispered, mindful that Tao, Flynn and Provenza were only a stone-throw away.

"We'll see," Sharon quipped with a lopsided grin, then squeezed Andrea's arm before heading towards her two Lieutenant. "What do you have for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So this was written way past my bedtime. Sorry for any errors but I figured it's time I updated this story. When (if) I re-read and find a lot of errors, I'll edit it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Knock knock."

"Uh-come in?"

Andrea entered the Captain's office, only to find Rusty sprawled out on the lime green chair doing something on his phone.

"Oh hi Rusty. How's everything?"

"I'm okay. I'm just waiting for Sharon so we could go home."

"Great. Where is she anyway? I was hoping to catch her before heading home."

"Well, she's in a meeting with Chief Taylor right now. I could let her know you passed by, if you don't want to wait?"

"No. I think I'll wait." Andrea looked at her watch and saw it was only a little after 8. It was still early. She smiled at Rusty, "Do you mind if I wait with you?"

Rusty shrugged, still focused on whatever he was doing on his phone, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Andrea chuckled _teenagers_ , "Thanks Rusty." She took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Sharon's table. _Maybe I could get some work done while I wait_.

"So Rusty, I heard you're transferring to UCLA next January?"

"Yeah. Sharon really knows how to get her way."

"Well, you deserve it. You're a smart kid, Rusty. Congratulations."

"Thanks DDA Hobbs. So, are you still staying at your friend's, or have you moved back home?"

"Ugh. I think the project turned out a little more complicated than my contractor thought. They found some rusty pipes in the wall so they've decided best to change it. So, yes, I'm still bunking with my friend. Hopefully I'll be back home within a couple of weeks."

"And then, no more free rides for me," Rusty deadpanned. Andrea chuckled.

"I guess not kiddo. But if you see me around, don't be afraid to hail me out. I'd be happy to give you a ride."

"Cool." Just then, Sharon burst through her door.

"Rusty, sorry for keep- Andrea?! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I-uh- wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." Sharon looked over to Rusty, "Rusty, why don't you wait for me in the car?"

"Sure, Sharon. Bye Andrea."

"Bye Rusty."

Sharon moved to her desk and began collecting all her stuff. "How are you, Andrea?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to stop by, see how you were doing."

"Well thank you, for passing by. But you didn't have to; you could have easily called."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Sharon stopped packing and turned to face the woman in front of her desk. With pursed lips, she contemplated Andrea. She felt both flattered and flustered at the blonde's attachment- 'clinginess'- to her, in fact, she was becoming a little addicted too.

"Is it too much? Am I coming on too strong here?" Andrea shifted on her feet. She couldn't dampen her need to be close to Sharon, but she didn't want to scare her either. She never felt this strongly drawn to anyone since her last partner, near 10 years ago. It scared _her_ that she was falling this fast.

As if sending Andrea's nervousness, Sharon moved closer to her, lacing their fingers together. She brought their linked hands up between them.

"You're not coming on too strong, honey. Believe me when I tell you I crave your presence every time we're not together also. You're not alone there."

"It's crazy Sharon. How easily I miss you."

"Hmm," Sharon leaned in to kiss Andrea, but pulled back just as Andrea parted her lips. Andrea tried to free her hands from Sharon, but she gripped them tighter. Andrea chuckled, her gaze focused on Sharon's plump puckered lips before moving to the brunette's piercing green orbs.

"Something wrong?" Andrea asked after regaining control of her senses.

"I was just wondering why you really came by here?"

Andrea moved in to see if she could get that kiss she just missed, but Sharon pushed her away using their joint hands.

"You don't believe me when I say I just needed to see you?" Seeing Sharon blush, she decided to ease up a little. "Fine. I wanted to see you, yes, but I also came by to see if you were up for dinner tonight. But Rusty's waiting for you, so I guess my plans are out."

" We'll just have to reschedule. But it's my turn to take you out since you've already planned our first two dates. You're making me feel like a kept woman." Andrea laughed.

"I love taking you out Sharon. I wish I could spoil you everyday but fine, if you want to plan the next date, go ahead. Don't ever feel like you don't deserve being pampered, because you do. You're a beautiful human being Sharon Raydor."

Sharon hummed. "You always know the right thing to say Andrea."

"Well, you make it pretty easy because it's always true. So can I get that kiss now, or are you gonna keep teasing me?" This made Sharon burst out in laughter. Andrea used the distraction to unlink their hands and kiss Sharon soundly on her lips. She nibbled on her lower lip and wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist, drawing her in closer. Sharon hummed as she opened her mouth for Andrea's searching tongue, her hands pressed harshly against her girlfriend's chest. Their tongues battled caressed and mapped out each other's mouths; teeth nibbled at lips and soft moans could be heard if you listened closely enough. When Sharon felt her back making contact with the desk behind her, she broke the kiss.

"Rusty's waiting for me," she quietly whispered. Andrea sighed and nestled her face in Sharon's neck. She breathed in the scent of her lingering lavender shampoo and floral perfume.

"I know. I should let you go then." She planted a quick kiss to her neck then pulled away, admiring the subtle flush across Sharon's chest. As if on cue, Sharon's phone beeped. When she checked, she realized it was a text from Rusty. She chuckled.

"It's from Rusty. I really should get going. And we'll, have that dinner some other time."

"Great. And since you're in charge of planning, let me know when." Andrea kissed Sharon one last time before relinquishing her hold on Sharon's waist.

"Walk me to the car?"

"Sure." Andrea took Sharon's purse and led her out the door. Neither noticed Andrea's hand on the small of Sharon's back nor the contented smiles on both their faces.

* * *

As they finally approached the car, they spotted Rusty leaning against the passenger door.

"Okay Rusty, we can be off now."

"Great. What took you so long?"

"Um. I had a few, things to discuss with Andrea. Get in the car so we could get out of here." Rusty climbed in as Sharon rounded the car to the driver's door. Andrea followed.

"Here's your purse."

"Thank you."

"And I'll call you when I get to my friend's house."

"Perfect. How about breakfast tomorrow? We can stop by the coffee shop on the way to work?"

"Missing me already, Captain?" Andrea teased, but deep down she was ecstatic. Of course she would have breakfast with her favorite lady.

"Maybe. If it's too much of a hassle-"

"-Of course I'll have breakfast with you. Maybe I could swing by your apartment and we go together?"

Sharon bit her lip. Just when she thought she couldn't fall anymore for this woman. "I think that's a lovely idea. Pick me up at 7?"

"Seven it is." She gently squeezed Sharon's elbow before stepping slightly closer. "Can I kiss you goodnight?" Andrea asked. She was uncertain if Sharon was comfortable with such public displays of affection, especially with Rusty so close by.

Sharon smiled but shook her head no. "Not tonight. Rusty doesn't know about us and I'd like to tell him before we scar him," she joked.

"It's just a kiss, Sharon. He won't be scarred. But alright, I'll hold off for now." Andrea removed her arm from Sharon's and stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes you will." Sharon smiled. As Andrea turned to leave, "Counselor?"

"Hmm?" She loved when Sharon used her rank.

"I won't mind being kissed tomorrow during our breakfast, or after," Sharon smirked.

"That's-uh-good to know, Captain. I look forward to it."

Andrea walked away to her car, not far from the Captain's. Sharon sighed as she watched the blonde get in her car, and then got in hers. She felt a pair of eyes on her the slowly turned to see Rusty watching her intently.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. There's something I want to talk to you about though."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. It's good news, actually. It's concerning DDA Hobbs and myself."

"You're finally admitting that you're dating?" Sharon's head spun back to face Rusty.

"You knew? But we've barely been together!"

"Don't worry Sharon it's not really that obvious. It's just that your face lightens up when you see her or talk about her. I notice because I live with you and I kinda know you now. Plus, she got pretty close to you outside the car just now and you seem really comfortable with it."

Sharon was speechless but relieved that Rusty didn't seem put off by her relationship with the DDA. Now to tell her other kids…

"Can we go home now Sharon? I don't mean to sound all childish but I've been waiting for quite a while now."

"I'm so sorry Rusty. Let's go home." Sharon started the car and the duo was off. She could not picture a better ending to a stressful day: seeing her partner, having Rusty's support, plus the welcomed anticipation of a breakfast date was enough to give her sweet dreams tonight. She drove through the streets of LA with nothing on her mind, except for a certain DDA.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"So, Rusty, are you ready for your last final exam today?" Sharon asked while getting her stuff ready for work before Andrea's arrival. It was only a few minutes left now before the blonde was expected, and Sharon was trying awful hard to mask her excitement and anxiety.

"Yeah. At this point, I'm just trying to pass this class. I really don't care how good I do."

"You'll be fine, Rusty, as smart as you are. Just do your _best_ please." Sharon spoke sternly. "What time are you leaving for school?"

"In about an hour. So, why are you still spinning around here? Shouldn't you be heading to work?"

"Actually, Andrea'll be picking me up today. We're going for breakfast before work."

"That's nice. I'm really happy for you Sharon."

"Thank you Rusty. That means a lot." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sharon almost skipped to the front door, giddy with excitement to see her partner after what seemed like an eternity (although it was less than 12 hours since their last encounter). She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi," she half sighed. Andrea smiled back, leaning against the doorpost. She looked absolutely irresistible in her navy skirt suit.

"Hey," Andrea replied. She did not hide the fact that she was checking out the shorter woman in front of her. The way her silky white shirt clung to her curves, seemingly desperate to be free of that first button. Her eyes seemed drawn to the deep V leaving little to the imagination, while remaining professional. _Was she seeing a hint of nude lace?_ As Andrea noticed a faint blush rising up Sharon's chest, she cleared her throat and brought her eyes up to meet the green ones. She failed to hide her smirk though.

"Would you like to come in?" Sharon asked, her voice soft, low and silky smooth. "I just need to grab my jacket and we can be off."

"Maybe some other time. You go get your jacket and heels and I'll wait right here."

"Fine then. Give me a minute." Sharon paused before placing a peck to Andrea's lips, and then headed for her jacket, shoes and purse. She stopped in the kitchen just to tell Rusty goodbye.

"Good luck in your exam today Rusty. And don't come straight home. Have fun with your friends and celebrate the end of the school term." She winked at him.

"Sure. I'll leave the house free for you and your girlfriend." He countered.

"Rusty, that's not why-"

"- I know Sharon. I'm just messing with you. You should probably go-"

"-Rusty," she chided, "I'll see you later," Sharon squeezed his shoulder with her free hand.

"Bye. Tell DDA Hobbs good morning for me." Sharon made her way to the door. She spotted Andrea still leaning against the post, but occupied by her phone screen. She smiled at the furrowed expression on the blonde's face and continued towards the door. She finally exited her apartment and locked it behind her, a smile caressing her lips as Andrea seemed startled by her return. Andrea shot off her phone and moved aside so Sharon could finish locking up.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh yeah. It's just work stuff. Don't worry about it," Andrea dismissed.

"You sure? We can postpone-"

"-No no no. we're going to breakfast and enjoy each other's company. Plus," Andrea continued, "you promised me kisses over breakfast so," Sharon laughed tugging them towards the elevator.

"Andrea Hobbs, what will I do with you?"

"You can do with me whatever you want," Andrea countered, snagging Sharon's purse and wrapping her arm around the woman. They both headed into the elevator and down to the garage, to Andrea's car.

 **XXX**

"Andrea, you _do_ know we just have about an hour, right?" Sharon was looking out the car window as they neared the coffee shop. Yes, they were known for their exceptional coffee, but this place was at least thirty minutes from the station and the line inside seemed rather daunting.

"Don't worry. I will get you to work on time. Let's find a park and head in."

They walked in, Sharon slightly ahead of Andrea, scanning for free seats. Andrea's hand ran down Sharon's spine to gain her attention as she pointed to a semi-secluded booth near the back of the shop. "Why don't you go sit? I'll get the menus."

Sharon briskly walked over to the booth. She found it strange that no one occupied it since it _was_ the last vacant seat, not that she was complaining. However, as she got a little closer, she realized why. Sighing to herself, she turned around, leaned against the table, and watched Andrea as she now walked towards her. She raised the 'Reserved' sign with a flourish.

"You know, all I need is my coffee and I'll be completely content Andrea," Sharon told Andrea while still holding the sign and leaning against the table. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall then refocused on the woman in front of her.

"I know, but I wanted to treat you. And I know that table is reserved, Sharon. _I_ reserved it." Andrea smirked at Sharon, who huffed. Andrea is spoiling her excessively too much.

"You don't even have the menus." Sharon tilted her head to Andrea's empty arms. It's only after hearing a stranger's giggle that she realized Andrea was not alone. At Sharon's raised eyebrow, Andrea laughed and squeezed her arm, pulling her closer.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" She teased.

"I just don't like to be late." Sharon countered. Her eyes drifted to the stranger again. Andrea caught her gaze then remembered they were not alone.

"Oh Sharon! This is Kate, my friend who've been putting up with me for the past few weeks while my house gets repaired. Kate, Sharon, my girlfriend. But she seems really annoyed with me right now, so I don't know if she'll still have me." Sharon poked Andrea in her side before stretching her hand out in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Kate."

"Likewise Sharon. I've heard a lot about you over the past few days."

"Is that right? I hope all good things?" Sharon playfully glared at Andrea, who was blushing furiously.

"Yes. All good things. I was beginning to think she made you up but," Kate's eyes travelled the length of Sharon's body, a devious smile gracing her lips, "Andrea's description of you didn't do you any justice."

Sharon was lost for words, if not a little embarrassed. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or flattered. "Well, thank you, I suppose."

"You're welcome. I can't believe I never saw you around before. I really need to get out more." There was a lag in conversation, leaving a slightly awkward silence among the three. Kate continued looking Sharon over, although covertly, Sharon, feeling more and more uncomfortable, and Andrea subconsciously gripping Sharon's arm tighter. Sharon looked at the clock again and sighed softly, only for Andrea to hear.

"Okay, Kate," Andrea said, breaking the silence. "I really need to get Sharon out of here in time for work."

"Oh, yeah, right. Have a seat; here are your menus. I'll send one of my waiters over."

"Wait. You own this place?"

"I do, actually. I took it over this year. Andrea and I are friends with the previous owner and we have lunch dates together quite often. You should come with."

"That sound like a wonderful idea. I'll take you up on that offer some time."

"Great. I'll arrange with Andrea, whenever you're both free, just let me know." Kate smiled one last time before signaling a waiter and heading to the front of the café. Sharon's eyes trailed behind her.

"She seems nice," she commented absent-mindedly.

"Yes. She actually is. But she can be a bit… forward. I hope she didn't make you too uncomfortable."

"Only a little. Didn't it bother you? Her flirting with me?"

Andrea huffed. "Of course not. Ever since Kate and I met, she's been this way. She flirts with everyone. I think it's more of a game to her than anything serious. Don't worry about it. But if you have a problem with it, I can let her know."

Sharon shook her head, "No. it's flattering, actually. I just didn't want you to be offended."

"I'm not. Trust me. If I could have put up with it while we were dating, I could definitely put up with it now." Andrea winked at Sharon, outstretching her arm across the table. Sharon leaned back, an eyebrow raised. Andrea would have thought she offended her present girlfriend, except Sharon accepted her offered hand and entangled their fingers together.

"Oh? You two dated? For how long?"

"Long enough to know we were more suited to being very good friends than girlfriends."

"Hmm. Here I am thinking her flirting with me would make _you_ jealous. Maybe I _do_ need to keep a closer eye on her." Sharon pursed her lips, her eyes shining with a tinge of mischief, never leaving the blonde's. Andrea bit down on her lip, her free hand combing harshly through her hair. She knew Sharon was only kidding with her but, she knew how quickly these situations could turn sour fast. She'll just have to keep a very keen eye out for any future friction. Man, she really knew how to choose them, two women, strong-willed and similar in so many ways. She really hoped they'll become good friends instead of bitter enemies.

Just as she was going to reply to Sharon, the waiter interrupted.

"What would you two be having today?"

"Can I have a Café au Lait?" Sharon replied.

"Sure. And plain black for you?" the young male waiter asked Andrea with a knowing smile. She's been ordering her coffee here almost every week for years.

"Yes sir!" she mock saluted with her left hand. Her right, giving Sharon's a slight squeeze. The waiter left quickly to retrieve the two drinks, leaving the women to their own devices. Sharon smiled and shook her head at her company.

"Are you judging me over there, Sharon Raydor?"

"Oh of course not! I'm just wondering if every waiter here knows your order." Sharon giggled. Like if she didn't already know. It was no news that Andrea loved her coffee strong and bitter, extremely caffeine-concentrated. Every coffee shop in the vicinity probably knows her favorite: black.

"What can I say? I'm a regular," Andrea shrugged. She watched as Sharon continued to giggle. A dark brown strand of her bang got loose and cascaded across her face, forcing her to slide her hand out of Andrea's and tuck it back behind her ear. She hummed as she realized Andre was watching her earnestly.

"What?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"Nothing," Andrea replied briefly. A pause lingered between them before Andrea spoke again. "You know, you promised me a few kisses while we were out this morning before work." Sharon snorted. "I hope you haven't forgotten?"

"Oh Honey, how could I forget? And if you were to steal a kiss anytime soon, I won't mind." She joined their hand again across the table, slightly tugging towards her. "I might actually enjoy it, you never know."

"Would you now?" Andrea slowly lifted from her seat and leaned across the table towards Sharon, who also leaned in a little, still seated. The table was small and intimate enough for Andrea to reach across without much effort. She smiled as their lips touched for a short second. The kiss, innocent, appropriate for the public setting, yet full of sentiment and unspoken adoration.

"How was that?" she asked, still leaning in.

"Very sweet, thank you." They both smiled. At that moment, the waiter came with their cups of coffee. Andrea sat back down.

"Here you go Ma'am. One Café au Lait for you," he rested it down in front of Sharon, "And black for you."

"Thank you very much." The man nodded at them both, sending what seemed to Andrea as an apologetic smile, for what, she didn't know. Or maybe he thought he interrupted her romantic gesture towards her girlfriend. She returned the smile with a slight shrug of her shoulder denoting a 'don't worry about it', then picked up her steaming cup of coffee. As she watched as the waiter walked away, she saw Sharon's hand sliding along the tabletop towards her via her peripheral vision. It had the intended effect, dragging her attention, which unconsciously slipped to the deliciously smooth trail of the black liquid down her throat back to Sharon who, she now realized, was taking her in.

"We should do this more often, sharing our mornings together," Sharon suggested.

"I'm glad you like it. And I'm happy for the company too. We could even bring Rusty along sometime."

"Hmm," Sharon shook her head while sipping her coffee, "that's a wonderful idea. I'll ask him."

They both savored the moment, drinking their coffees in comfortable, content silence until it was time to leave. Moving toward the front of the café, they said their goodbyes to Kate and exited, promising again to have a get-together sometime soon.

"See, Sharon? I got you to work on time," Andrea teased as she pulled up in front of LAPD Headquarters.

"Oh I had complete faith in you," Sharon retorted, smirking. "Whenever did I doubt you?"

"Ha, ha," Andrea replied, causing Sharon to giggle. She now turned her body to face her counterpart, resting her arm across the back of said headrest. "Well, you may want to head in there if you want to be early."

"You're right. And thank you again for a wonderful time."

"Thank _you_ again for the coming with me. And don't forget to call me, so I'll know when to pick you up later."

"I'll do that." She leaned in and captured Andrea's waiting lips one last time. Andrea responded with equal tenderness and fervor, nipping slightly at Sharon's lips before pulling away.

"As much as I'd like to continue-"

"-I know; I don't want you to be late either. And this isn't a legal parking zone." Andrea laughed. Of course Sharon would be the one to remember a rule like that at this particular moment.

"Of course. Have a great day today."

"You too." One last peck and Sharon was out the door.

 **Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try and work on the a next chapter but it may not be soon (because I don't have a clue where I want to take this story). So if anyone has ideas, all are welcome :)**


End file.
